1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to washing basins, lavatories, and sinks and more particularly to apparatus to be used with such washing basins for preventing deterioration of supporting structures due to leakage of water and other liquids during use of the washing basin.
2. Background of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
Use of washing basins frequently results in water or other substances being splashed beyond the periphery of the washing basin. If not immediately removed, often an inconvenient task, the accumulation of water can lead to water damage and deterioration of the cabinet structures that support the washing basin. For example, if seals are not effective or compromised by the accumulation of water, the water can attack the materials—usually wood—of the cabinet structure, causing the wood to rot, and accumulate mold, fungus, and mildew. Such deterioration can also present a risk to health because of organisms that may become established and flourish because of the presence of moisture and organic material, further causing unsanitary conditions adjacent the washing basin. These conditions are especially troublesome in kitchens where food is prepared, or in bathrooms where the lack of sanitary facilities can also be a risk to health. Moreover, any deterioration of the washing basin or its supporting structure is usually unsightly, requiring additional effort to clean and maintain the washing basin and its associated structures.
A number of solutions have been proposed to solve these problems. J. F. Kirvay, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,253 disclosed a two-piece “Shield For Linoleum Covered Sink Tops.” The two pieces, one a flat, horizontal panel with holes that fit over the faucet stems, is designed to cover much of the back portion of a sink and is overlapped by an L-shaped panel that also has holes for the faucet stems. The vertical portion of the L-shaped panel is disposed against a wall or the backstop of the counter top supporting the sink. Both pieces are secured to the sink by the faucet hardware. There is no provision for water to drain from the surface of the assembly other than a rounded lip at the forward edge of the horizontal panel.
R. D. Church, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,991, also discloses a two-piece “Splash Guard For Sink Tops,” designed for wash basins that have the faucet fixtures mounted on a vertical wall above the wash basin. It is otherwise similar to the Kirvay device and has the same deficiencies because of its two-piece design. G. W. Barton discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,062 a one piece “Protective Cover For Surfaces at Sinks,” an L-shaped device having a lower portion that extends forward only enough to cross the rear border of the sink, without extending under the faucets. This design has the disadvantage that the area around the faucets is not protected from the accumulation of water. In fact, the design encourages water to flow toward the faucet area but not beyond it.
More recently, E. J. Kliebert, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,103 for a “Splash Guard,” teaches a one piece curved panel that extends more or less vertically upward from the rear edge of a sink and has a cut out opening above the faucet assembly. It provides some protection against splashes and drains the water back into the sink. However, there is no provision to prevent accumulation of water around the faucet assembly. In addition, by configuring the panel to extend from just above the faucet assembly upward, access to the space along the back portion of the sink for cleaning is seriously impaired.
What is needed is a splash guard that protects the space and surfaces near the washing basin from splashing liquids, minimizes the accumulation of water around the faucet assemblies, provides for the drainage of splashed liquids back into the washing basin, and enables easy cleaning of the washing basin and the splash guard itself. Further, a splash guard for solving these problems should be easy to install, and maintain or improve existing seals around the faucet area.